County of Flanders
The County of Flanders, which was the Margravate of Flanders from 862 to 918, was a historical state in what is now Flanders and northern France, which existed from the coronation of Baldwin I in 862 until its dissolution by Revolutionary France on 18 October 1797. At its largest extent in 1204, the ruling House of Flanders ruled over Flanders proper, huge parts of modern-day France, Zeeland (Modern-day Netherlands), almost all of Greece, and western Turkey. The County was alternately independent, autonomous and ruled by foreigners, but was at all times a great power in Europe and a major centre of culture and commerce. History (Short) Beginnings The Margravate was established out of the Gau of Flanders in 862 by Baldwin I (Dutch: Boudewijn I), who became Margrave of Flanders. In 918, this title was replaced by that of Count. Flanders rapidly expanded, at its peak stretching all the way down to Amiens in northern France and even ruled over Greece and western Turkey from 1204 to 1228 (With further influence until 1261) as a result of Baldwin IX's participation in the Fourth Crusade, leading to the temporary dissolution of the Byzantine Empire. Flanders grew in power and influence until the Franco-Flemish War of 1297 — 1305, during which Flanders was occupied by France. Flanders lost its southern tip and landed in financial trouble. Following this decline, the County joined the Burgundian Netherlands in 1384 while mainting home rule. However, in 1482, Burgundy was itself dissolved, and Flanders came under Habsburg rule. Spanish rule After the death of Charles V in 1556, Spain acquired Flanders alongside most of the other Belgian states. Multiple attempts by the Dutch Republic to acquire Belgium failed, but in 1596, the Spaniards lost control over Belgium which became independent. The Twelve Years' Truce between the Netherlands and Spain in 1609 resulted in the full disconnection and independence of Belgium from Spain on the condition that Isabella of Spain, the new leader of Belgium, bare a male heir. This failed, and hence Spain reconquered Belgium after the death of Isaballa in 1633, ending 37 years of sovereignty. Flanders remained under Spanish rule, albeit with far-going autonomy, until the end of the War of Spanish Succession in 1713, where Belgium entered a union with Austria. Union with Austria and the Brabantine Revolution Flanders and the other Belgian states had extensive self-rule during this period, and were at many times de facto independence due to lack of interest in the region by Austria. Austria cared so little about Belgium that it barely intervened when it was invaded by France in 1750, forcing the Dutch to remove the French from the country instead. Only in the 1780's did Austria slowly diminish Belgian autonomy. Several disliked reforms by the Austrian Archduke and Holy Roman Emperor led to the Brabantine Revolution, a failed attempt by the Southern Netherlands to disconnect from Austria. The Republic of the United Belgian States was dissolved in name anno 1791, but its autonomy was increased by Austria upon demand by other European powers, and hence the Republic de facto survived. The end In 1792, the Coalition Wars between the First Coalition and Revolutionary France begun. Now that they were at war with Austria, France decided to finally snatch Belgium once and for all, a goal it had failed to achieve since early medieval times. Starting from 1794, the French First Republic invaded Belgium, and by 1795 occupied almost all of the country. On 18 October 1797, Austria was commanded by France to sign the Treaty of Campo Fornio. In it, Austria was forced to formally disband all Belgian states and recognize them as integral parts of France. Hence, the County of Flanders was dissolved and stopped existing. The final remaining Belgian states, including foremost of all the Prince-Bishopric of Liège, were dissolved on April 18, 1802, ending a 1458 year era of distinct Belgian states. Following the Treaty, Belgium was converted into several departments. Nord, Lys, Escaut and the west of Dyle once comprised the County of Flanders. After the defeat of France in 1815, the Belgian states were not restored. Rather, they were instead merged with the Netherlands. Following a revolt by the Belgians, the Kingdom of Belgium was established in 1831. Category:Former countries Category:Former monarchies Category:History of Belgium